


诸葛孔明不能使用呼神护卫

by 4_kkmwolkeundmond



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_kkmwolkeundmond/pseuds/4_kkmwolkeundmond
Summary: 斯莱特林的诸葛亮因为召唤出的守护神是一条呼呼大睡的龙而被嘲笑，格兰芬多的级长刘备决定教他守护神咒。
Relationships: Liu Bei/Zhuge Liang (Legend Hero), 玄亮 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. 诸葛孔明不喜欢斯莱特林

诸葛亮不喜欢斯莱特林。  
但是诸葛亮是个斯莱特林。  
这就不得不提到四年前的分院仪式，分院帽在诸葛亮的脑袋上愁眉苦脸：“让我看看......很难，非常难......十分聪明、有勇气、出身在魔法世家、还很有野心......长得也很好看......那就......”  
大难不死的男孩声名远扬之后，在分院仪式上可以和分院帽说悄悄话就已经变成了世人皆知的秘密。于是诸葛亮小声说：“不要斯莱特林。”  
“哦，所以你是说你不想进斯莱特林，想在剩下的三个学院中选一个？你觉得拉文克劳怎么样？”  
诸葛亮想大力点头，但是为了防止分院帽掉下来只能小幅度上下晃动脑袋。  
“但是我拒绝。我要是都听你们的话，神秘人之后斯莱特林就绝种了。”  
分院帽向面前的四张长条桌大喊：“斯莱特林！”

好吧。这其实也不是很大的问题。  
四年级的诸葛亮看看自己四周银银绿绿的人，七年级的曹操作为级长一派斯莱特林大哥大的派头，身后总跟着一群推崇他的壮汉，跟诸葛亮同年级的司马懿总在装模作样，只有五年级的荀彧跟诸葛亮还算谈得来，荀文若是温润谦和的真君子，诸葛亮经常会疑惑文若为什么也会被分到斯莱特林。他很少能跟荀彧搭上话，曹操有一百种方法不让他靠近荀彧。  
诸葛亮感到自己格格不入，但这不妨碍他是斯莱特林乃至全校最优秀的学生之一，他下一年的O.W.L.S的期望成绩是全O。  
斯莱特林、学霸而且格格不入联合导致的后果是，他在四年级的黑魔法防御术课上第一次学守护神咒的时候，因为失败的守护神咒被格兰芬多和斯莱特林两个学院联合嘲笑。  
不是他的咒语有什么问题，诸葛亮的魔咒课成绩向来是满分，他的守护神成功被召唤出来了，甚至可以说是同年级两个学院最帅的守护神，那是条苍龙，龙角高高扬起，盘起的身体上覆盖着尖锐的龙鳞，锋利的龙爪搭在身前，甫一出现庞大的身躯把同学们全都吓了一跳。  
但是同学们很快就不怕了，因为这条龙正在呼呼大睡，龙身软软地盘在一起，龙须也垂在两侧，再睡下去仿佛鼻子上会出现透明泡泡。  
诸葛亮不知道大叫对喊醒守护神有没有用，他听到背后司马懿忍不住“扑哧”出了声，默默把守护神又收了回去。  
格兰芬多的庞统的守护神召唤也不算很成功，但是凤凰的雏鸟再雏好歹也能喷火，一只睡着的龙能干嘛，靠打呼噜吓死对面吗？

“那可真是棘手的问题啊，”诸葛亮的幽灵朋友郭嘉说，“今晚要跟我去霍格莫德喝酒吗孔明？”  
“我才十四岁，你病逝的时候也没到法定年龄。晚上我要去图书馆再想想怎么办。”  
幽灵轻快地飘过来拦住诸葛亮，“别嘛孔明，酒可是个好东西，麻瓜的书上说，酒会刺激你的脑子产生多巴胺，多巴胺会让你感到快乐，快乐不就是呼神护卫咒成功的关键嘛。”  
“真的吗？”诸葛亮迟疑，“你怎么总看一些奇怪的书？”  
“哼，和酒有关的事我可是行家，再说平时上课你跟文若都不在我太寂寞了嘛。走吧，孔明，你第一次喝可以来点黄油啤酒。我都多久没尝过酒的味道了，让我看一眼火焰威士忌也好。”  
“我们可以半夜再回去，一醉方休。”离开学校的郭嘉马上开始放飞自我，在路上飘来飘去，“不用担心，我打听过了，今天做宵禁巡逻的是新上任的格兰芬多七年级的级长，人好管得松。”  
“可是我们俩都没到法定年龄，三把扫帚不会卖酒给我们。”诸葛亮提醒他。  
郭嘉眨眼，“你看我的。”  
他们在三把扫帚找了个偏僻的角落，郭嘉迫不及待地窜出去，和店内零星几个成年人自然地搭讪，让他们帮一只未成年幽灵买杯酒喝。  
诸葛亮托腮看着他，郭嘉和荀彧一样是曹操的朋友，总把自己的话唠属性归结于平时见不到文若寂寞没有地方说话。  
“其实文若就在那里啊。”诸葛亮窝在一角，指指公共休息室中心，“曹操边上。”  
“诶，”幽灵郭嘉叹气，“我不想曹阿瞒见到我难过，他又不是个哭唧唧的人设。要是他能因为我更珍惜文若，也是件好事。”  
并非周末的三把扫帚冷冷清清的。穿着校服溜出来太明目张胆，诸葛亮把自己的校服和毛衣上银绿领带拆下来放在一边。时间接近十月中，天开始一天天凉下来，他不由得打了个寒战。  
很快他意识到事情不太对劲，天太冷了，也太黑了，他站起来走了走，四周都是雾蒙蒙一片。  
“奉孝？”诸葛亮试探着叫道。  
他的视野里没有郭奉孝。  
诸葛亮的眼前浮现出自己家的模样，他正站在玄关的走廊上，木地板在他脚下只呀只呀响，四周有淡淡的腐烂的气息，他走到客厅。  
他变得比现在矮很多，只比沙发高一点，墙上挂着黑白的照片，他只能仰头看他们，那是他父母的遗照。  
“很遗憾，他们殉职了。”有人带着歉意的声音飘在他耳边。  
闲着没事就泡图书馆的诸葛亮知道这是什么，他伸手去摸自己的魔杖，但是他毫无信心，因为......  
“呼神护卫。”  
一个年长一些的声音说。  
银蓝色的丝线在诸葛亮面前炸开，逐渐汇聚成型，矫健的四肢，遒劲的肌肉，看上去好摸的绒毛和最终形成的威严的顶着王字的脑袋，是只白虎。  
白虎向他的方向发出怒吼，诸葛亮四周的雾气就散去了。有黑色的黏成一团的东西带着腐烂的气息退了开。  
但是他还是很冷，他发现自己不知不觉地跑到了霍格沃茨大门前，没穿外套。  
那个召唤了超帅气白虎的人穿着格兰芬多金红相间的外袍和围巾，赶到他身边。  
“你是霍格沃茨的学生？你怎么这个时候在外面？”格兰芬多把外袍脱下来给他披上，“你还好吗？”  
“奉孝！”诸葛亮反应过来，“我有个朋友还在......”  
“孔明！”郭嘉在他背后叫他，“你怎么突然不见了，我找了你好久！”  
他们俩互相见到面，终于安心下来，后知后觉地反应过来对面站着个脱了外袍的格兰芬多。  
“他好像就是我说的那个，那个新上任的七年级的级长，刘备。”郭嘉小声在诸葛亮耳边说。  
诸葛亮仿佛听到了斯莱特林沙漏里攒下的绿宝石破碎的声音。


	2. 诸葛孔明说他很强并不是在开玩笑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我看到kudos了！感动了一整天！非常感谢这位朋友！

“学校里怎么会有摄魂怪？”郭嘉问。  
刘备没有回答，转头嘱咐他的两个兄弟先去校长室报告，这才回头打量他们俩。  
“所以你们俩怎么回事，有什么急事需要一个小朋友和一个......幽灵在宵禁之后跑出去解决？”  
“我叫诸葛亮。”诸葛亮打断他。  
刘备恍然大悟：“我听说过你，你是那个，斯莱特林那个，守护神是条会睡觉的龙的。”  
“我跟你赌一杯黄油啤酒孔明，是徐元直说出去的。”幽灵飘在旁边看热闹不嫌事大。  
“我不需要猜也知道是元直。”诸葛亮回敬他。  
那么这个问题就很容易解释了。  
“你看，我不能用守护神咒，但是明年O.W.L.S会考。”诸葛亮解释，刘备抱着手臂听着。“我的黑魔法防御术要是挂了就做不了傲罗了......所以——”  
“你想要做傲罗？”刘备惊讶地扬眉，又上上下下打量了他几眼。  
诸葛亮仰着头瞪他的脸，他年纪小，个头不高又瘦，完全不似刘备强壮结实：“你这是什么歧视吗？”  
“啊，当然不是，你看上去很聪明，更像坐在魔法部办公室里发号施令的那种。”  
“我的父母都是傲罗。”诸葛亮表示抗议，“我也会是很厉害的傲罗。”  
“之一。”刘备为他这种不严谨的说法抬手轻轻敲了他后颈一下，“我也会是。所以这和你们这个奇怪的组合一定要在宵禁之后出门有什么关系？”  
诸葛亮现在突然觉得半夜喝酒这个提议非常蠢，于是就由郭嘉兴高采烈地解释给刘备听。  
刘备倒是没再嘲笑他，只是拧出一个一言难尽的表情：“那么下次如果有人告诉你禁林里有什么可以解决你的问题，你是不是也要半夜偷着去......喂，别真的开始考虑去禁林啊。不准去，我猜一个合格的傲罗首先要学会的就是遵守校规。”  
诸葛亮想要张口反击，刘备精准地赶在之前打断他：“这样吧，你也别想方设法地往外跑了，挑个时间我来教你。”  
看在他的守护神白虎还是足够帅气并且足够有用的份上，诸葛亮勉强点头同意。  
他们俩被格兰芬多的级长尽职地送回斯莱特林公共休息室门口，郭嘉跟着诸葛亮从门洞飘进去，又回头看了几眼刘备的背影。  
“他真的还是老样子。”郭嘉咕哝道，诸葛亮在前面没听清，转头看他，“我是说，他真的不扣分吗？我们这边的级长可是孟德，格兰芬多今年输定了。”  
“那倒也不一定，”诸葛亮心不在焉，“毕业之前还有最后一场魁地奇呢。”

很快到了诸葛亮和刘备约定的时间。  
刘备手上拿着张羊皮卷，带着他在学校走廊里穿行，金色的楼梯在缓慢重叠组合。  
“学校通报了摄魂怪，这几年不太平，你要是没什么要紧事最好别再自己往外跑。多带一个未成年幽灵也不行。”  
“那是什么？”无视了他的教训，诸葛亮对他手里的羊皮卷更感兴趣。  
“这是活点地图，”刘备大方地把羊皮卷摊开展示给他看，“你可以查看地图上每一个人的踪迹，防止碰到一些你不太想见到的人......或者老师。”  
诸葛亮靠过去细细端详它，有一些熟悉的名字在学校走廊上四处晃动，他习惯性地一打眼看到司马仲达的名字又在图书馆禁书区附近荡悠，“这是一个高级跟踪咒，看上去不是一个符合校规的产物。”  
刘备干笑一声。  
“也有一些特殊地点不会出现在地图上，比如这里。”他继续解释。  
他们俩在八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯面前停下。  
“让我想想，”刘备在挂毯面前来回踱步，“我觉得必须要有一块舒服的地毯。”  
在他第三次经过挂毯前时，挂毯对面的墙上出现了一扇光滑的门。  
刘备打开门冲诸葛亮招手，“欢迎来到有求必应屋。”  
鉴于七八年之前大难不死的救世主在霍格沃茨下过真人象棋打过地狱三头犬刚过萨拉查·斯莱特林的蛇怪，现在在这座全世界最好的魔法学校里不管出现什么都不会让人感到奇怪。诸葛亮甩甩脑袋跟着他走进去。  
“说实在的，你们格兰芬多干出的出格事可比我们多多了。”  
门内是一个简洁明亮的空间，阳光透过窗户倾泻下来，把中间地上的地毯照得暖融融的。  
刘备大剌剌地坐到地毯上：“这样就刚好，要是真的弄成黑魔法防御术课教室就太严肃了——有求必应屋会根据你的需求调整场地。”  
房间的角落的阴影里放着一个双开门的衣柜，诸葛亮知道这里面就是他即将要面对的教学道具，他找了个正对衣柜的位置端正地跪坐下来。  
刘备想了想，跟着把腿收回来坐正，他应该展现出一副老师的样子。  
“咒语你肯定没什么问题......”他单手托着下巴，“要不你先演示一遍让我看看？”  
诸葛亮抽出魔杖：“呼神护卫。”  
他的杖尖在阳光下划出一个近乎透明的轨迹，烟雾状的银丝喷涌而出，汇聚成一片片漂亮的龙鳞，直到整条龙再次出现在他眼前。龙的体积很大，如果守护神不是像现在的郭嘉一样没有形体的生物，甚至会把他们俩都挤出地毯。  
它还是闭着眼睛一动不动。诸葛亮失望地看着它。  
“哇哦。”刘备冲他赞叹鼓掌，“但是你的龙真的很酷。是我见过的最酷的守护神。”  
诸葛亮把他丢脸的龙收了回去。  
“守护神咒是精神力形成的盾牌，是面对摄魂怪唯一有效的防御和反击方式......”刘备也抽出魔杖，矫健的白虎从他的杖尖跃出，仰头无声地拉长身子嘶吼，诸葛亮无意识地被它吓得往后退了一点，白虎仿佛看了他一眼，确认他没有危险性便放松下来，将自己团起来盘踞在两个人之间，打了个哈欠。  
看上去像只大猫猫。  
如果守护神有实体的话，诸葛亮会想摸摸它。  
“......只是念咒语的话是没有用、你还在听吗？”  
“什么......对不起。”诸葛亮歉意地从银色大猫猫身上回过神来，“我知道，'守护神咒需要希望、快乐、活下去的强烈愿望'。一般来说在念咒语的同时需要施咒者回想快乐的记忆。”  
“对于我来说，我一般会想象和我的兄弟朋友们在一起的时候，”刘备好像想到了什么，忍不住笑出声，“翼德在给人起绰号和骂人这点上意外地有得天独厚的创造力，然后我和云长就只好在公共场合下装模作样地教训他——其实我们都觉得他骂得挺好。  
“子龙在魁地奇球场上挺凶的，一群女孩子叫得也凶，没人知道他私下是个迷迷糊糊的路痴。  
“孝直那个睚眦必报的脾气，士元不爱服输，元直又喜欢在旁边挑事——只要不跟我扯上关系——旁听他们仨斗嘴也挺开心的。  
“孔明念咒语的时候会回想什么呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *飞飞那段是在说三姓家奴


	3. 诸葛孔明非常平静

诸葛亮没有什么固定的用于呼神护卫的愉快记忆，他大约常常是在念咒的时候随手从跟郭奉孝闲扯、跟司马仲达下棋、跟庞士元斗嘴或者某个又打败了周公瑾成为年级第一的学年的记忆中抽出一小段。  
但是他面对摄魂怪被召唤出的记忆是固定的。他从外面回到家，变成七八岁的自己，家具都变得很高，房子里安安静静的，只有挂钟指针在响，然后有人告诉他，“你的父母牺牲了。”  
守护神咒是施咒者和摄魂怪之间的博弈，摄魂怪以希望和快乐的情感为食粮，只给施咒者留下绝望和恐惧。在摄魂怪面前，施咒者往往会更容易回想起一生中最令他感到恐惧的记忆。  
父母离去之后，诸葛亮投奔了自己的叔父。诸葛家是巫师世家，他知道自己十一岁就会收到霍格沃茨的来信。到了霍格沃茨也一样。霍格沃茨鼓励学生圣诞节和家人团聚，而诸葛亮连续四年选择留校，斯莱特林院长年年为此发愁——只要给他额外选项他就拒绝回家。  
他已经习惯了独自生活。  
诸葛亮非常平静。七八年前发生的事对于十四岁的他而言已经是前半生的故事了。受限于他自身的高自尊，他很少主动将这些故事讲给无关紧要的人听，但是他其实完全可以平静地像个局外人一样叙事。  
但刘备显然不能，他好像备受打击，一时间像被噎着一样说不出话。  
“......我现在突然觉得郭奉孝的想法很有道理，”刘备说，“不如这样，圣诞节我请你们去霍格莫德喝酒——把那个酒鬼幽灵也叫上。”  
“但是我们都还没有成年？”诸葛亮问他。  
刘备耸肩：“反正这事几年前我们也干了不少。”  
他们格兰芬多果然更擅长违反校规。  
“顺便说一句，也别想着再自己往外跑，”刘备在他们俩分别时警告他，“其他几个学院的级长我都认识。别说你明年的考试，我几个月后的N.E.W.T考试，我都还没开始着急。”

“可以啊孔明，现在我们扒上了成年的长期酒票。”郭嘉欢快地绕着诸葛亮转圈。  
他们俩现在站在校门口。霍格沃茨三年级以上的学生被允许在周末和其他节假日自行去霍格莫德，不少决定留校的学生熙熙攘攘地穿过校门口，嘻嘻哈哈地踩着雪往外走。  
活跃的幽灵感觉不到冷，诸葛亮有点羡慕他，他只能把系着领带的毛衣衣领拉高，把冬天的厚校服外袍裹紧。  
刘备是自己一个人来的，背着他的书包。  
郭嘉好奇地往他身后看：“你那几个跟膏药一样常年不离身的朋友呢？都没来吗？”  
“你跟孔明不也是我的朋友吗，”刘备打了个哈哈，“今天可真冷，我们路上走快点，到霍格莫德就没这么冷了。”  
幽灵无所谓地耸肩，很快又开心起来：“我终于又能喝到火焰威士忌啦孔明！”  
“准确地说是你看着我喝。”诸葛亮无情回怼。  
“我个人认为对两个未成年来说黄油啤酒已经够了。”刘备同时无情回怼两个人。

但是刘备最后还是多买了一杯火焰威士忌放在一杯给郭嘉看。幽灵把自己整个灵埋在小小的杯子里，仿佛他真能喝到一样。旁边两个人抱着黄油啤酒呆呆地围观他。  
诸葛亮表示自己可以帮他的幽灵朋友出这份酒钱，被刘备摆摆手拒绝了。  
“奉孝走的时候还未成年，”刘备感叹，“以后也永远都不会成年了，大概是这个原因才会一直执着于酒吧，如果能让他开心挺好的。”  
诸葛亮捧着杯子啜饮了一口，黄油啤酒的酒精含量不高，他只感觉到自己的身体暖融融的，这种暖意让他的脑袋晕乎乎的，心口也开始发烧。  
“说到O.W.L.S，其实你不用太担心。我五年级的时候魔法史拿了A，我真的不擅长看书背书，结果教授当时要求最少要拿E六年级才能继续上课。”  
“然后呢？”诸葛亮好奇地问。  
“我去拜托教授，我告诉他要是考不了N.E.W.T我就不能做傲罗了，教授大概是觉得我还算有诚意，破格让我继续上课。没有教授会拒绝孔明这样认真的学生的。  
“说来惭愧，其实我现在魔法史还在拿A。你知道，宾斯教授的课上底下全都是睡觉的。他讲课跟催眠没什么区别。”  
“我可以教你。”诸葛亮提议。  
“什么？”  
“我的魔法史一直是O。五六七年级的部分我也提前看了——有的时候放假学校没什么人没什么事我就会慢慢看一点。”他开始有点语无伦次，“我的意思是，作为你教我守护神咒的回报。”  
刘备看他的眼神有点复杂，诸葛亮能看出虽然复杂，其中并没有怜悯的情绪，诸葛亮自己实在是非常熟悉并厌烦这种情绪。  
但刘备很快调整过来，愉快地抬起酒杯，“那孔明以后就是我的先生了。我来敬我的先生。”  
诸葛亮就跟着他把剩下的黄油啤酒喝干了。这一下喝得太快，他感到在心口徘徊的热气开始蹭地往脸上冲，头晕得更加厉害了，在他不受控制地往桌上倒之前，耳边回响的最后一句话是郭嘉的“你这个酒量真的很逊诶孔明......”

诸葛亮靠在雪地里的长椅上醒酒。  
幽灵郭奉孝在他周边转来转去，怂恿他再试试呼神护卫——“你这都喝醉了，你脑子里的多巴胺已经爆表了。”他听上去还挺羡慕的。  
诸葛亮表示拒绝，如果守护神是使用者精神力的体现的话，他不想晕乎乎地看见一条把自己缠得乱七八糟的卧龙。  
被拒绝的幽灵闹着好不容易出门要自己四处逛逛，剩下两个人就随他去了。  
“对不起，”诸葛亮转头对身旁坐下的刘备说，“我是不是把你的计划都打乱了？”  
“别在意，我没什么计划，”刘备随意地玩着雪，“霍格莫德本来也没有什么特别好玩的，有机会的话我可以带你去对角巷，你买魔杖和校服的时候肯定去过......”  
“哦不，”刘备突然跳起来，转身去摸他的包，“我怎么差点把这个忘了。”  
诸葛亮跟着他前倾着身子去看，还没看到什么就被一个毛绒绒的蓬松大物件套了一脖子，他小幅度挣扎着勉强把半张脸探出来，发现是条银绿相间的围巾。  
“圣诞快乐孔明！”刘备快乐地冲他挥手，“我看你上次把学院的围巾弄丢了就一直打算送你一条新的。可惜这条和原版不太像，我的针脚比较粗所以会更蓬一点......”  
诸葛亮被他突如其来的围巾袭击又弄晕了小半天——他发觉可能是因为锻炼得太好刘备有时候下手不知轻重——终于抓住重点：“你自己织的？”  
在得到刘备肯定后，他又马上像个干巴巴的小老头一样皱起眉责备：“这不会很费时间吗？你要是能把织围巾的时间留出来学习，你的魔法史早过了。”  
刘备耸耸肩：“不会花很长时间。我小的时候呢，父亲走得比较早，我就跟着我母亲织点东西卖了维持生计。编这些东西对我来说都不太难。”  
他好像陷入了一些回忆中，诸葛亮把自己的下半张脸捂在围巾里，拽着围巾一角看着他。  
“后来我才知道我父亲是个巫师，十一岁的时候我收到了信，很多信，我都假装没看见，偷偷把它们处理掉，我母亲的身体当时不太好，我们也没有什么钱。结果她没挺过那个夏天，所以我才在这里。”  
“别担心，我并不是想让你担心。”刘备隔着蓬松的围巾拍拍诸葛亮的背，“很多事情早就都过去了。你只需要放下它们。”  
诸葛亮看着他的眼睛，这条围巾真的很暖和，让他刚被十二月的冷风吹散的酒意又回来了一点，心口又有点烧起来了。  
“我没有准备什么礼物，”他略带愧疚地说，一边反思自己为什么会想不到这么基本的礼仪，“但是我还是想祝你圣诞快乐，刘玄德。”


	4. 刘玄德擅长飞行

只有关系亲近的人才会相互称呼对方的字，在他们这些学生之间是条不成文的约定。  
曹操——显然诸葛亮和他并没有亲密到能叫字的程度——现在又坐在斯莱特林公共休息室中心的大沙发上，作为斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长，和他的队员们商量毕业前最后一场比赛的作战方案。  
“拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇都不成气候，”他洪亮的嗓音传到角落里来，诸葛亮和司马懿正躲在角落里下棋，也免不了受他魔音攻击。“就那么点加分哪怕赢了魁地奇也撼动不了我们的地位，只有跟格兰芬多的比赛绝对不能输。虽然我们以前也从没输过。”  
他身边的男男女女被他的幽默逗乐了，发出一些稀稀疏疏的笑声。诸葛亮不由得回想起他在霍格沃茨的前三年，到了学年末公布学年第一的时候每次都只有斯莱特林一条长条桌有人站起来欢呼，其他三条长条桌全员冷漠脸喝倒彩的尴尬场景。  
曹操有数不清的优点，聪明有领导力很会写诗，并且很少感到尴尬。  
“我们得重新挑一下今年毕业场球队的人选，上个学年走了一两个......”  
诸葛亮竖起耳朵听他，发现自己无意间走错了棋，他的骑士现在在司马懿皇后的斜角上，发挥正常的司马懿可以在接下来五步内将死他。  
和很多男孩子不同，诸葛亮本身对魁地奇毫无兴趣，他晕扫帚，勉强在飞行课上拿了个合适的成绩，一从扫帚上下来就去厕所吐了半天。  
每一年斯莱特林和格兰芬多的毕业场魁地奇都是全校师生讨论的焦点，因为毕业场通常意味着某一对被分在两个学院的相爱相杀的冤家，将要完成他们学生时代最后的决战，背负考试重压的人民群众喜闻乐见。  
而今年的冤家是曹操和刘备。  
司马懿没吃他的骑士，随手动了他的主教，他们俩对了个视线，了然地发现对方也在旁听。  
“......找球手是全队最重要的位置，格兰芬多的找球手估计还是毫无新意的周公瑾，上一任毕业之后我也考虑了很久，为了以后斯莱特林球队的发展最好找个年纪小的，”曹操突然转过身来，带着一群人的目光都向他们这个角落看过来，“司马仲达，你觉得怎么样？”  
诸葛亮往阴影里缩了缩。  
司马懿一直以来为了避开曹操故意隐藏实力，估计该看出来的早都看出来了。  
然后司马懿就被拖去曹操身边开始了为期四个月的艰苦训练。  
“太可惜了，”诸葛亮对他的遭遇致以诚挚的同情和慰问，“以后我都只能找奉孝下棋了。还好巫师棋是声控的。”

魁地奇训练期间整个学校的战斗气氛都非常浓厚。  
诸葛亮在图书馆碰见庞统，庞统甚至也暗搓搓来向他打探情况。  
“你知道的，我又不懂魁地奇。”诸葛亮摊手，他倒不是害怕曹操，即使他不喜欢斯莱特林——因为斯莱特林出来的恶魔害死了他的父母——他还是有那么点作为斯莱特林人的自觉，“话说回来，你的守护神咒怎么样了？”  
“都说了凤凰是会涅槃的，”庞统撇嘴，“再说雏鸟也不是不能用，你的龙才是真的不行。”

负责教他守护神咒的那位刘老师最近很少出现。有的时候诸葛亮写完作业夹着书和羊皮纸从图书馆出来会顺便散步到塔楼的窗户边上，偶尔能看到一群金红相间的模糊小人在天上冲来冲去，其中就有某一个挥着球棒的小人是刘备。  
就魁地奇队服而言，不带任何私人感情，诸葛亮还是更喜欢看格兰芬多队服，在阳光下金光闪闪充满活力，比起来无论是拉文克劳的天蓝赫奇帕奇的土黄还是斯莱特林的银绿队服都显得老气横秋，怎么看都不适合体育运动。

复活节假期的时候诸葛亮在只有零星几个学生的大礼堂碰见了赵云。格兰芬多大约全员自来熟，刘备虽然特意把他的朋友们现场向诸葛亮介绍了一次，实际上他也就见过赵云那一面，没想到赵云非常自然地揣了点吃的跨过自家长条桌过来和他打招呼。  
“你好呀，孔明。”  
又高又帅又温柔，但是能打十个。诸葛亮脑海里浮现出刘备对他的评价。  
“你好......赵学长。”  
“叫我子龙就好。”  
“子龙。”诸葛亮点点头。  
赵云今天穿着一身休闲衫，戴着运动发带，额角上还有一些薄汗。  
“我刚刚做了点训练，绕着学校跑了几圈，现在饿得前胸贴后背了，”他往嘴里塞了几大块黄油面包，“你知道的，没几天就要打斯莱特林了......”  
然后他猛地想起来自己现在就坐在斯莱特林长条桌边跟另外一个斯莱特林闲聊，“啊......不好意思。我总是忘记孔明也是斯莱特林。”  
诸葛亮表示无所谓，实际上他本来也不想是，分院帽应该负全责。他想了想，放下刀叉问道：“其他队员没有跟你一起吗？”  
“你是想问大哥吗？”赵云咽下一口食物，满脸实诚，“大哥他们——还有伯符，伯符是队长——出门去对角巷了，为了下次比赛买点护具之类的东西，哦，估计还会看看新出的扫帚，他就喜欢看那个，没几个小时回不来。”  
“那太可惜了，我的意思是，作为老师，我最近都不知道他的魔法史复习得怎么样了。”  
“那你想看看吗？”赵云从盘子上抬头真诚地看他，“刚好大哥有点东西想给你，他说他如果没时间，让我们见到你就转交给你。”  
诸葛亮有点心动。

他站在格兰芬多公共休息室门洞前还有点犹豫，他穿着这一身银绿校服跟着一个格兰芬多名人上到塔楼来本身已经引起了不少注目。  
这要是让曹操的党羽看到怕不是会以为他在战前通敌。  
赵云劝他：“这会儿放假里面也没什么人在，你要是不放心我去拿几件大哥几年前的旧校服给你。以前我们也有带别的学院的朋友回来过。”  
诸葛亮勉强跟着钻进门洞，他感觉肖像上的胖夫人也一脸考究地看着他。  
索性公共休息室里确实没有人。  
和位于地下室的斯莱特林公共休息室不同，格兰芬多的公共休息室在霍格沃茨的一处塔楼，视野开阔，能把春夏间的阳光照单全收。  
“但是你们带回来的朋友大概都不是斯莱特林的？”  
“不，大哥很喜欢交朋友，什么学院的朋友都有，当然也有斯莱特林。”  
赵云从矮几上抓了一把巧克力蛙和多味豆给他。“以前有一个关系还不错的斯莱特林，后来，大哥对他失望了吧。不说这个了。”  
诸葛亮坐在沙发山，校服兜了满怀的零食，赵云又拿了什么东西过来。  
“是这个，大哥说自己毕业以后也用不到，是时候传给新人了。”  
是活点地图。  
“他教过你怎么用吗？”  
诸葛亮点点头。他在一堆巧克力蛙包装之间费力抽出魔杖，轻点空白的羊皮纸。  
“我庄严宣誓，我不干好事。”  
地图的内容和移动的名字就随着墨迹扩散显现出来。

他后来又去看了看刘备的寝室，准确地说是寝室里唯一属于刘备的那张四柱床。  
床头摆着刘备最心爱的光轮x系列扫帚，据说是省吃俭用帮人写作业攒了半年的钱买的。  
一早上出门被子还没有叠好，床上摊着一些羊皮纸，仔细看是抄的诸葛亮的魔法史笔记。  
刘备抄的版本总是开始还算清楚，没写几页就变得逐渐潦草，最后变成谁都看不懂的抽象派作品——他又在课上睡过去了。  
好歹还是有在学。  
他们还在有求必应屋互相补习的时候，诸葛亮会抽查他一些诸如妖精叛乱是哪一年巨怪是怎么被发现的龙的不同种类之类的问题，刘备时常还是答不出来，诸葛亮就只能大力拍书叹气。  
“问：龙血的十二种用途是谁发现的？”  
“前前校长邓布利多。这个写在巧克力蛙的邓布利多卡片上。这题我一年级的时候就会。”刘备马上举手抢答。  
“好，那十二种用途分别是什么？”  
刘备不知道，趴在诸葛亮在有求必应屋设置的课桌上咕哝，“那谁能记得这么无聊的东西......”  
“你不是能记十年内的光轮系列产品型号吗？”诸葛亮拎出一本产品手册，“1991年光轮2000、1995年光轮3000、1998年n系列......老天，怎么都是这个看上去更难记吧？”  
“这又是元直跟你说的？”刘备吹胡子瞪眼。然后他又显得略无赖地说：“孔明也不能一下要求这么严格吧，我这不是有点进步了吗。”


	5. 其五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突发奇想的魁地奇。我根本不会写比赛。可以无视这章。

刘备是格兰芬多魁地奇队的两个击球手之一。  
击球手在比赛中的责任是击打游走球，避免游走球击中己方队友，反过来还可以尽量让游走球击中敌方，干扰敌方追求手和找球手的活动。  
用曹操的话来说，这简直是“球场上最适合用来犯规的规则”。每年都有那么几个队员因为被游走球击落进校医院，两个击球手首当其冲。  
“他到底是有多讨厌刘备。”诸葛亮拿着本厚重的大部头遮着脸，靠在公共休息室的沙发上愤愤不平。  
“有吗？”郭嘉趴在他边上打哈欠，“以我对孟德的了解，他不讨厌刘备。”  
然后他又想了想，补充道：“如果说他真的讨厌刘备，那也是因为刘备先讨厌他的。我不是在帮他讲话。曹孟德就是这样的人。”  
那边曹操还在哈哈大笑：“福灵剂？我们不需要那玩意儿，我可以堂堂正正地打败他。”

今天四个方向的看台都爆满了。  
东西两个方向是来吃瓜看一年一度大决战的黄黄蓝蓝两院的学生，南北分别是紧张的斯莱特林和紧张的格兰芬多。  
诸葛亮费劲地在银绿的海洋里给自己找了个座位，刚坐下没多久就后悔了，当初怎么没把刘备的旧衣服借来好混进对面格兰芬多那堆人里去。  
刚一开球斯莱特林这边以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢到了鬼飞球，银绿的海洋里爆发出一阵欢呼，把诸葛亮整个人都淹没了。  
荀彧从看台下面绕过来，可能是想问他身边的空位有没有人，为什么是可能，因为诸葛亮只能看见他的口型。  
“是——空——的——”  
“谢——谢——”  
他们俩对着口型地完成了对话，谢天谢地格兰芬多这会把球抢回去了，斯莱特林阵营里发出一阵嘘声之后就安静下来。  
诸葛亮不适地揉揉耳朵。  
除了两个找球手目前还在靠近看台的位置四处搜寻金色飞贼，剩下的十二个人都变成了高空中红红绿绿的模糊小点，诸葛亮只能勉强根据转播的屏幕和个人特点认人。  
刚才一上来就抢到球飞快往格兰芬多球柱方向去的大概是斯莱特林的追求手乐进，他身材小巧，虽然灵活地绕了过去，关云长的游走球还是让他不得不降了速，又被张翼德截了回去。许褚在斯莱特林三支球柱前严阵以待，他确实一看就是做守门员的料，健壮敦实的身材往某一个球柱前一挡整个密不透风，诸葛亮不由得有点心疼他的扫帚。可惜现在还没到许褚发挥的时候，翼德冒进这一球打偏了。  
一场魁地奇有四个击球手，两个全场乱飞的游走球，为了尽可能地在合适的时机干扰对手，四个人势必要为争抢游走球在扫帚上那一点狭小的空间大打出手。  
魔法屏幕现在正好怼着刘备拍，和他抢这只游走球的是徐晃，那边另外一边争锋的就应该是曹关。刘备完成了一个高速俯冲——虽然看台上的他们听不到，和他距离只有几寸的徐晃现在应该被灌了满耳风声——双手离开扫帚，挥动球棒把游走球打向斜上方，在他准确的预判下，这一球击中了正要去够鬼飞球的曹仁，于是鬼飞球落在了慢他半步的孙策手上。  
这回是对面三个看台爆发出震撼全场的欢呼声。  
诸葛亮越发后悔坐在了自己学院的看台，他只能抬手捂住嘴。

任意一方找球手抓住金色飞贼是唯一判定魁地奇比赛结束的标准，因为唯独找不到金色飞贼也曾经有过连续打了三天三夜的魁地奇比赛。  
随着时间的推移，转播屏幕也开始有意无意地往两个找球手身上怼。  
其间周瑜曾经突然加速上冲，全场都以为他看见了金色飞贼，斯莱特林看台的气氛瞬间紧张起来，而被斯莱特林全员怒视的球场另一边的司马懿还在无辜地散步。  
周瑜用扫帚尾端帮孙策挡了一个从他背后来的游走球，屏幕上孙策惊讶地转头，挥了挥手，让他赶紧从游走球乱七八糟的射程范围中离开。  
格兰芬多的比分还是差一些，队长孙策勉强靠猜对球柱追平了比分——他跟赵云两个人进球都会有一群小姑娘喊破喉咙，观众不用抬头就能分辨——很快又被斯莱特林拉了回来。

司马懿在球场边缘忽高忽低地晃了一个多小时，观众都没太注意他，直到他突然慢慢伸手试图往前扑，周瑜突然掉转方向向他冲过去，观众才意识到这回是真的了。  
两队差距咬得很紧，一只金色飞贼足以决定输赢，霎时两队人全都停下了动作，十三双眼睛全数盯着司马懿。  
结果司马懿不负众望地扑了个空，不仅暴露了金色飞贼的存在，后面还多了个火速赶来的周公瑾，司马懿不得不在整场比赛中第一次加速去追。  
上面的几个击球手也很快反应过来，司马懿现在离金色飞贼太近了，刘备马上去追离他最近的游走球，但是对面似乎早已经计划好了，曹徐两个人分别从两边来堵他，刘备被动地被两面夹着俯冲急转，很难稳住重心——他俩在上一场用同样的方法把赫奇帕奇的队长甩下了扫帚。  
屏幕上刘备的身子向右滑了一下，就要头朝下倒转过去。  
诸葛亮控制不住地哼出了声。  
他还捂着嘴，一旁的荀彧看出了问题，带着一阵好闻的檀香味靠过来，“孔明又觉得晕了吗？”  
荀彧又抬起头，温和地对四周投射来的好奇和疑惑的眼神解释：“没关系，我朋友有点晕飞天扫帚，他下去休息一会就没事了。”  
荀彧在斯莱特林说话很有分量，周围的同学都表示理解。  
诸葛亮冲他感激地点点头，在看台间猫着腰捂着嘴往出口跑，他边跑边撇了一眼屏幕，索性刘备手臂上的力量不弱，迫于无奈丢了球棒，靠惯性勉强把自己拉了半个身子回来。  
他在斯莱特林看台出口碰见了熟人，比他小一年级的孙权正在出口边上的空地来回徘徊，好像不能决定到底要不要上看台，看到诸葛亮，他先是露出一个疑惑的眼神，紧接着恍然大悟，流露出一些惺惺相惜的感情：“孔明也是不知道该给哪边加油吗！”  
诸葛亮赶时间，敷衍了他两句，小跑着绕到隔壁赫奇帕奇看台背后，这里没有人，角度正好可以看得见屏幕和上空对峙的几个人。  
关羽加入战局，徐晃去拦他，现在是一个完好地握着球棒的曹操和一个没有球棒歪倒在扫帚上的刘备面对面，其中一个游走球正在向他俩的方向飞过来。  
诸葛亮的位置看不到两个找球手的情况，但是刘备之后还有考试，他还要做傲罗，绝对不能让他在这个时候住院。  
诸葛亮勉强说服自己，左手伸进自己的口袋里捏住魔杖尾部，他有一个自己发明的派不上什么用场的小咒语，不会伤人并且几乎不会留下证据，因为所有人都会以为那是天气的自然变化——  
“其疾如风。”  
他捂着嘴小声念道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经想不出同一个格式的章节名了，sigh。  
> 历史同人有一个问题是如果看的史书不够多对人物不熟悉就肯定会想当然地搞出ooc，所以如果人物性格出现大问题请一定要告诉我，我努力改。


	6. 其六

诸葛亮在去大礼堂的路上碰到了格兰芬多队。  
他们七个队员搂搂抱抱地走成一团，准确地说其实只有刘备和张飞一直在四处搂人，剩下几个只是矜持地被簇拥在一群格兰芬多之间，这群吵吵闹闹的格兰芬多好像已经哼起了“周公瑾是我们的王”之类的调子。  
刘备见到他眼睛一亮，一个箭步就冲上来给了他一个熊抱，眉眼弯弯地说：“孔明没有来看比赛吗？我们赢啦孔明！今年终于轮到斯莱特林吃瘪啦！”  
然后他又突然意识到怀里抱的这个也是斯莱特林，正要和诸葛亮道歉，诸葛亮冲他挤出一个微笑，从他怀里钻出来。  
“恭喜你。但是我现在有点急事要回寝室。我明天要交的作业还没写完。”

这是假话。诸葛亮从来没有拖延症。  
说起来也是个奇迹，诸葛亮那道风咒的作用顶多能吹飞几张羊皮纸，诸葛亮试图用他来干扰曹操的判断，被曹操打偏的游走球确实没有击中挂在扫帚上的刘备，反而撞向了球场另一边的司马懿，紧接着周瑜就扑住了金色飞贼，格兰芬多看台发出了震天响的尖叫，这是他们起码四年以来第一次获得胜利，不仅是魁地奇，加上魁地奇的分数今年的学院分也第一次实现了反超。  
在霍琦夫人宣布比赛结束的声音中，曹操转过头来，隔着几百米的距离，诸葛亮什么也看不清，但他就是能感觉到曹操的眼睛转了过来，锐利的眼神盯住了他。  
他之前说不害怕曹操也是假的。  
诸葛亮打定主意，虽然他无意帮助格兰芬多作弊，面对这个结果也觉得非常愧疚，如果可以的话他愿意承担所有责任，他本身并不是很需要上课，如果要退学的话凭他的能力也能找到谋生的工作。

他钻进公共休息室的时候，斯莱特林队那一群人正在心平气和地喝酒，看不出来有什么情绪。他默默溜到惯常待着的靠近寝室楼梯的角落里，曹操甚至眼皮都没抬一下。  
“输了吗？”蓝色的幽灵从沙发后面窜出来小声问。  
还没等诸葛亮开口，曹操本人回答了他的问题，拍着大腿大笑出声：“好！输得好！现在多吃点教训，以后就再也打不出这种败仗！”  
他身边的的人纷纷跟着附和他。  
“大哥今天收到了魔法部的信，”许褚说，“以后大哥进了魔法部工作，当了部长，我们这些兄弟都跟着光荣。”  
“别这么早说这些有的没的，”曹操不耐烦地呵斥他，“你们跟着我又不是图那些虚名。我们是为了重振巫师界，懂吗！来干了这杯！”  
“为了未来的部长！”程昱笑着说。  
“错了，”曹操纠正他，“是为了巫师界的未来。”  
他们喝醉了酒，曹操就开始在公共休息室中心胡乱吟诗，他的文采非常好，出口的都是值得抄下来的绝句，就是会有点影响周末赶作业和无心欣赏的同学。  
荀彧放着他颠来倒去地念了一会，感觉他差不多念够了就让许褚扶他回去休息。  
即使是曹操这样强壮的成年人，铁塔一样身材的许褚扶起来也像抱着娃娃一样毫不费力，诸葛亮能理解为什么格兰芬多总是输，斯莱特林的人才含量和实力就是要强很多。  
他们经过诸葛亮面前的时候，郭奉孝又迅速地把自己藏进了沙发后面，曹操半挂在许褚的身上，抬眼望向诸葛亮这边。他的眼睛晶亮，哪里有半点醉意。  
“分院帽只会依据本质分人。”曹操轻声说，“其实我们本质上是同一类人，孔明。连看人的眼光都很像。”  
诸葛亮看着他。  
“别误会，”他轻笑，示意许褚继续扶他往前走，“我是在说奉孝。”  
诸葛亮感觉有点喘不上气。今天晚上飘着酒气的公共休息室让人不太舒服。  
“你想出去走走吗？”他邀请郭嘉。

他们从地下室钻出来，诸葛亮以为自己漫无目的，实际上他的腿一直在自行往上行的楼梯上跑，不自觉地向着格兰芬多塔楼的方向。  
等他们爬了几层楼，一点点的沉闷的光线就从菱纹格窗中透出来，今天的云太厚了，完全把月亮挡在之后，影影绰绰的喧闹声从远处传来。  
往大礼堂的方向走了一段，路上终于出现了更多的人，有勇敢的好心人上来拽住他：“是那个人！'你知道是谁'的残党！别往那边去！你们在路上见到别人记得也这样告诉他们。”  
斯莱特林公共休息室位于地下室，消息闭塞。  
一向潇洒的蓝色幽灵难得显得很慌乱：“孟德和文若还在公共休息室，我得去告诉他们。孔明......”  
“好，”诸葛亮也下定决心，“我要去找刘备。我们一会见。”  
他先是沿着熟悉的路往格兰芬多塔楼的方向跑，在中途碰见了刘备的朋友简雍。  
“他们几个都还没回来！我走的时候他们还在大礼堂庆祝！”  
于是他们俩又一起往大礼堂的方向跑，霍格沃茨的部分老师和级长已经守在路口开始疏散学生。  
“都别冲动，我们已经通知了魔法部，前面都交给专业人士，学生现在都往后退，去操场集合。”这是某个穿着天蓝校服的拉文克劳级长。  
他们现在过不去了。  
见诸葛亮有些着急，简雍安慰他：“往好了想，已经过了这么久了，他们估计早就不在那了，他们几个都是成年人，都能好好保护自己。”  
人群中有人开始尖叫，学生们顺着她的手指方向看去，窗外有些乌压压的黑色雾状物正在越飘越近，这是诸葛亮这一学期最熟悉的东西，原来压住月亮的不是黑云，是大片的摄魂怪。  
“他们把阿兹卡班的摄魂怪放出来了！”  
原本安抚好的学生顿时乱作一团，级长勉力在其中呼吁让高年级会使用守护神咒的学生站出来，其他低年级学生全都往后靠。  
诸葛亮趁机钻出人群，一时慌乱让他差点忘了他还有刘备给的作弊工具。他理顺了气，从校服内侧口袋里掏出活点地图。  
“我庄严宣誓，我不干好事。”他喘着气说。  
他做了最坏的打算，如果刘备在活点地图范围之外，那就只可能是有求必应屋、霍格莫德和禁林，以现在的情况看最大的可能是在禁林。他往地图禁林的附近看，果然一眼就在边缘看见了写着刘备名字的小点。  
活点地图不止能帮他找到刘备，还能让他绕过所有的老师和级长的关卡，他从大礼堂附近绕路的时候碰到了一场恶战，令人眼花缭乱的蓝绿射线在空中交错，诸葛亮胡乱地给了几道绿光的来源一个昏昏倒地就继续往前跑，也不知道咒语有没有打中。  
没有战斗经验的人很难在战场上眼观六路，在赵云帮他挡下一道不知道是什么内容的绿光之后，诸葛亮开始考虑自己是不是不太擅长应付战场，子龙的表现显然比他游刃有余得多。  
“孔明？你怎么在这里？快点回去！”  
“刘玄德在禁林那边！他的名字好久都没有动了！”诸葛亮朝他喊道。“我去找他！你们要小心！”

他在禁林边上终于见到了刘备。  
刘备靠在湖边的岩石上休息，他刚来还以为这边没有几个食死徒，走近了才发现地上躺着几个。  
“你怎么在这.....咳咳。”刘备板起脸来，但是还没说完就被自己的咳嗽破了功。诸葛亮注意到他一直捂着右手。  
“你的手怎么了。”诸葛亮把活点地图收起来，抽出魔杖，“我的治疗咒学得还可以。”  
刘备把手摊开给他看，他的右手应该是挨了一道类似神锋无影的咒语，深深浅浅的刀口遍布其上，但这些都还不是大问题，诸葛亮用咒语帮他止了血，把他断了的魔杖从他手心里抽出来。  
“听说泥巴种容易出哑炮，”他无意义地说，“折了魔杖我现在就跟哑炮一样了。”  
“哑炮能一个人干掉三个敌人吗？”诸葛亮不同意他的说法，他指了指地上躺到的几个人。  
刘备用力摇头，显得有些痛苦：“不是敌人。有一个的面具被我打掉了。是赫奇帕奇的，我跟他一起打过魁地奇。他们总是先冲着学校来，因为永远有人会受蛊惑。”  
诸葛亮陪着他一起感到难过，又感到一丝冷意，他终于想起来自己忘了什么。  
“他们放了一群摄魂怪！就在这个方向！”  
他们俩回头，湖面上空的黑雾已经成型，湖面由远及近刷上一层薄冰，两个人都被携裹而来的寒意冻得一抖。  
他们俩都是第一次见这么多只摄魂怪同时出动，瞪大了眼睛。  
只有刘备会呼神护卫。诸葛亮抽出自己的魔杖递给他。  
“奥利凡德买的，十一英寸，柏树，内芯是龙心腱。”  
“你跟龙还真是有缘。”刘备接过它，“我的是白杨和独角兽毛。魔杖挑选巫师，它对我的兼容性可能不会很好。”  
他试了试，他本来受了伤，又加上不趁手的魔杖，白虎只是塑料一样薄薄的一层。  
黑雾越来越近了。  
“这肯定不行，”他把魔杖还给诸葛亮，拂着心口慢慢站起来，“就算是正常情况下的我也挡不住这么多，我们往回走。”  
“子龙他们离这里不算太远。”诸葛亮告诉他。  
诸葛亮扶着他蹒跚走了几步，他推测刘备的内脏应该也受了一定程度的伤。  
没走几步刘备就被地上的身体绊倒了，懊恼地坐起来敲打自己的大腿。  
“该死。我忘了还有他们。他们只是中了昏迷咒，摄魂怪才不管人死没死。”  
他把他自己断了的魔杖拿起来，“孔明你先走，你去叫其他人来，我还可以再撑一段时间。”  
“我怎么可以......”  
“你先走，”刘备推他，“至少你不会有事。我也安心一点。你就压根不应该自己跑过来找我。”  
一只摄魂怪靠过来，刘备把他打出去。  
“用跑的！”刘备吼他，“快点！”  
摄魂怪的消极作用开始显现，诸葛亮又回到了自己家的老宅，这次他没有变矮，他走进客厅，客厅的地板上躺着一个没有灵魂的干巴巴的刘备。  
“我不。”诸葛亮在他身边跪下来。  
他握紧了自己的魔杖。努力让自己不要去想那个干巴巴的刘备。  
与其想一些空泛的围绕“快乐”这个词的概念，不如想一些具体的事物。  
他开始想他的新围巾，又蓬松又软，好像永远带着亲手给他戴上围巾的刘备手指上的温度，今年的整个冬天他都过得很暖和，春天之后他把他锁紧了柜子里，和他父母的遗照放在一起，明年的冬天他还想要继续戴着它，后年的冬天、再后年......  
“呼神护卫。”诸葛亮轻声说。  
那条不成事的龙从他的杖尖钻出来，一点一点攀附到他们头顶上，银蓝的光照亮了整个湖面，霍格沃茨塔楼的窗口探出了很多好奇的脑袋围观，刘备也看呆了。  
龙缓缓睁了眼。  
银蓝的光圈扩散开来，吹散了方圆几里内的黑雾。  
“我现在相信了，”刘备捂着胸口瞪眼看他，“你确实会是最厉害的傲罗。”  
“之一。”诸葛亮冲他微笑，“你也会是。”  
赵云远远地从城堡里冲出来，看起来城堡里的食死徒也已经被清理地差不多了。  
诸葛亮扶刘备起来。  
“你猜我现在最想干嘛？”  
“我想拉着庞士元的衣领问他到底谁才是真的不行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是没有章节名。主线结束了。应该还有一点点尾声。  
> 我为什么总是会写一堆无关紧要的东西。。。


	7. 其七·没有什么内容的结尾

刘备晨跑完回家的时候，诸葛亮围着围裙正在做早饭，这份温馨仅仅持续了一秒就被打断了，一只猫头鹰啪地撞上了窗玻璃。  
“是我，我今天早上忘记开窗了，”刘备嘟囔着打开窗户，给猫头鹰揉揉脑袋，“它什么时候才能学会不要一下子撞上来。”  
他把一卷报纸从猫头鹰腿上拆下来，拍拍它让它自己去它的棚屋里玩，坐上餐桌展开预言家日报。  
“啊哈！孔明！这是上次采访你的那一期！”  
头版的大照片上微笑着坐在办公桌后和每一个读挥手示意的正是他现在正在做早饭的小男朋友，不，不能说小了，毕业之后没几年诸葛亮的身高就窜得比他还高了。  
“让我看看......'.我们今天的采访对象，魔法部冉冉升起的新星诸葛亮，年仅二十七岁即继任魔法部傲罗办公室主任之位，这意味着他最终甚至可能会和法律执行司的曹主任争夺部长席位......'嗯......跳过这段，'这位来自东方的清秀年轻人谈吐优雅大方，待人接物温和有礼......'”  
“你一定要念出来吗？”诸葛亮忍不住打断他，“想念的话换个版面念。”  
他现在背对着站在料理台前煎蛋，刘备看不见他的脸，后者了然于心地扬扬眉，一边嘴上答应着“好好，看在今天轮到你做早饭的份上”，一边压根没有换版面，快速往下扫视访谈的后半段。  
交往十年的经验告诉他，诸葛亮不想让他看的东西，那就一定不能不看。果不其然他在访谈稿的后半段看到了他自己的名字。  
“Q：说到诸葛孔明，一个不能不提到的名字就是刘备，在诸葛主任的领导下，刘备多次成功剿灭神秘人信徒和残党的任务，新闻界多数认为刘队长如今的成就皆是来源于诸葛主任的支持和指引，对此诸葛主任是怎么认为的呢？”  
“A：我想外界因为不熟悉刘玄德本人，总是对他有一些错误的印象。而我还有一些十分熟悉他的朋友、同事，我们都知道他热情、仁慈、正直、勇敢，或者按照我的国家老话说，正是因为仁慈所以才能勇敢。并不是我成就了他，一直都是他在成就我。”  
“说到这里诸葛主任看上去十分骄傲......”  
他还没来得及看完，手里的报纸被“啪”地一下抽走了。  
“再不吃饭上班要迟到了。”诸葛亮把盛了早餐的盘子拍到他面前。  
刘备摸摸鼻子，花了十分的力气把翘起来的嘴角尽量收下去，惋惜地开口：“遵命，孔明长官。我才刚看了个开头。”  
他把牛奶杯端起来，晨间阳光正好，诸葛家的老房子被他俩一起翻新过，墙上几位家长的遗像前换上了新鲜的娇嫩欲滴的花，连猫头鹰刘不宰（诸葛亮取的名字）看上去也没那么傻了，他还是忍不住笑出声。  
“你在笑什么。”坐在他旁边的年轻长官有点恼，看着完全不像今天的头版形容得那样温和有礼优雅大方。  
刘备笑着过去搂他，“我在笑什么？嗯......我在笑，生活真好啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有这个脑洞的时候我在看jo4.  
> jo4的op3 great days有句歌词我非常喜欢.  
> Let the voice of love take you higher. and i will love you even more till the day you will find the light.  
> 这大概就是在这个paro里我想表达的备对亮的感情。  
> 没有笔力，感谢有耐心看到这里的所有人；）  
> 最后祝孔明生日快乐！！！！！！！！！


End file.
